drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Honor Council
Honor Council is the fourteenth and last episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on November 28, 2004. Plot The episode starts in Mrs. Hayfer's classroom where her car is parked in the middle of it. She suspends Drake for it after finding his jacket in the trunk, believing that he is the suspect and culprit. Back at home, Megan badgers Drake by asking about how he got the car in Mrs. Hayfer's classroom, despite Drake insisting numerous times that he didn't do it. After sending Megan out of the room, Walter and Audrey step in to talk to Drake about what happened. When Drake insists that he didn't do it, Walter and Audrey rightfully don't believe him, explaining that he's known to act out and not to mention lie, like driving the lawnmower into the living room by accident, filling their swimming pool with lobsters, and probably the worst of all, ruining Sarah's wedding of by throwing a stink-bomb. After explaining these, his parents cut to the chase, and remind him that his school has rules, and that suspension means he can no longer attend field trips or talent shows. Josh decides to defend Drake in court to prove his brother's innocence, but his opposition is his archenemy Mindy Crenshaw. Mindy beats and taunts Josh in numerous ways doing things that even the Judge wouldn't allow such as bringing sushi into the courtroom, and by proving to the court how Drake hates Mrs. Hayfer using his English notebook which is filled with doodles that show bad things happen to Mrs. Hayfer and that Josh is not a light sleeper, so Drake could have snuck out without him knowing. Back at home, Megan continues to side against Drake, continuing to ask Drake about how he managed to get the car into the classroom, despite Drake insisting numerous times that didn't do it, and that he wouldn't know how to do such a prank anyway. While Mindy's argument against Josh and Drake almost causes them to lose the case, Megan later gives them a report card of Mindy's grades and as a result, Josh and Drake send Mindy to the stand and find out (just before the court can suspend Drake) that Mindy had one "B" in her report given to her by Mrs. Hayfer. This gives Josh the final clue: the "B" ate away at Mindy until she couldn't take it anymore and for revenge, she took Mrs. Hayfer's car apart and put it back together inside her classroom and stole Drake's jacket from his locker to frame him for it and chose to defend Mrs. Hayfer as a cover. When Mindy admits this, she is suspended and goes crazy, ranting about she's perfect and better than everyone in the school. Mrs. Hayfer admits to Drake that she was wrong then apologies to him which he accepts, although she still hates him. Quotes Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that at Walter's sister Sarah's wedding, Drake unleashed a stink bomb, and Drake made an assumption that even Walter hates his sister. *It is revealed that Megan has her own website (meganparker.com), which is similar to Penelope Taynt's website (amandaplease.com) from The Amanda Show, only that meganparker.com redirects to iCarly.com. *Emma Roberts guest starred in this episode as Megan's best friend Addie during the "Doing Stuff to Josh While He Sleeps" segment on meganparker.com. **The name Addie was later reused for when Roberts starred in her own Nickelodeon TV series Unfabulous as the main character Addie Singer. **This is the first episode Drake refers to his dad as Walter. **The events of this episode was never mentioned in Steered Straight. This may just be because Drake doesn't wanted Josh to mention his suspension from Belleview High School to the police. **Drake mentions him getting suspended by Mindy in the episode Mindy's Back. *This is the first episode Mrs. Hayfer apologizes to Drake even though she still hates him no matter what. Goofs *When Josh is about to prove Mindy guilty, he says that Mrs. Hayfer's first name is Alice, but in "Vicious Tiberius," while watching a video of Mrs. Hayfer on "Search for the Stars" her name is "Linda Hayfer." However, Alice or Linda could be her middle name. *Drake and Josh should be the plaintiff, not the defense. A plantiff brings a case before a court and the defense responds to it. Josh brought the case before the Honor Council and Mindy/Mrs. Hayfer are the ones responding to it. *In the part with meganparker.com, Megan puts a kitten on Josh's face because he's allergic to cats. In the episode "First Crush," it is revealed that Megan is also allergic. How was she able to do that? *Closed-captions misspelled Hayfer as Haeffer. *After Drake was cleared, Audrey and Walter should've sued Mrs. Hayfer for falsely accusing him of the incident. It is surprising that they didn't do so. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Trivia